The present invention relates to a water-saving structure of toilet bowl, which has a two-stage flushing structure for selectively flushing the toilet bowl by a small or a large amount of water.
FIG. 1 shows an existing flushing structure of the water tank of toilet bowl, which canonly flush the toilet bowl by fixed amount of water. Once the handle 11 is pressed down, the pull cord 12 is driven to pull open the valve body 13. The buoyancy exerted onto the valve body 13 is greater than the weight thereof so that the valve body 13 will buoy in the water, permitting the water to totally flow out. Therefore, the amount of the flushing water cannot be controlled according to the actual requirement and a lot of water is wasted.
Various types of water-saving toilet bowls (not shown) are commercially available. However, such water-saving toilet bowls have numerous parts which are difficult to assemble and replace. This leads to high price of such water-saving toilet bowls.